martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chu Feng/@comment-39939177-20191003195445/@comment-117.194.122.85-20191005062104
There are few theories i can suggest: Theory 1: CF's father is strong but only one while he has to fight whole clan which might have few true gods. Even if you take CF's grandfather into account they are still out numbered. (This can be assumed if and only if Cf's mother's clan wanted to maintain their pure bloodline and they want no hybrid in existance ) Theory 2: CF's father is already a existance of true god and according to speculations CF's mother's clan is a clan level of True god or at best their ancestor might be a martial god . So as I see there should be no problem if they let couple (Cf's father and mother) to be together again but as Cf's mother is the princess / Young mistress of a large clan her marriage should have been fixed since young and that so called fiance may be the problem. Theory 3: Some kind of secret is related to CF's mother. It's not clear wether she run away from home that year or she was on mission when she met CF's Father. If there is a slim chance that during the mission CF's mother had an accident and she lost her memory and she fell in love with Chu Xuanyuan. Later when she regained her memories and she remembered that she broke some kind of taboo of her clan and She denied the existance of both CF and CF's father. (PS: We only heard story of CF's father not his mother's . Not a single chapter where a mother want to see her son appeared till 4000+ chapters if I missed it please let me know ).might coincide with theory 1 but theory 1 focus only on bloodline nothing more than that but theory 3 might have some other secret like something related to cultivation or world spirits . Remember CF's mother went to asura spirit world , it might be secret of her clan and they don't want outsider to know of it Theory 4: There should be a level after true god and before martial God may be Heavely God realm. (Some what like True Immortal , Heavenly Immortal, Martial Immortal). So if it is like that then CF's mother's clan must be at the level of Heavenly God realm and CF's father is only at true god so he still can't confront his wife's clan. T'''heory 5 : It might sound kind of stress but it might be related to CF's grandfather. Chu hanxian said to have '''obtained so called "divine bloodline" , There are so many people want to know how to purify their bloodline and obtain higher tier bloodline. This might be one of the reason CF, CF's father and CF's grandfather had to keep low profile until they have absolute power. (People's greed can't be contained so easily) might be one of the reason which may or may not relate to CF's mother's clan Currently I can think of only this much theory . If any one can think any thing other than this let all reader know and comment / reply. I think it might be theroy 1 , 2 and 4 have higher probability.